mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi
Mario, Mario! You're very good! Are you going to the Dune Ruins? -Yoshi, Yoshi's Biggest Death Day '''Yoshi '''is a dinosaur creature appearing in a lot of Mario games. He is good friends with Mario. They say that he is also known as God in the Mushroom Kingdom. Background Yoshi made his debut in Super Mario World. Contrary to popular belief, Yoshi was, in fact, NOT born on Yoshi's Island. His egg was laid in the jungles of an unknown distant land by a green yoshi named "Yoshika". His egg was found by a pig from Glitzville, and he took the egg back to his hotdog stand, because Jungle Yoshi eggs are a delicacy in the town of Glitzville. But, luckily for Yoshi, Mario (Or "Gonzales" as he's known in Glitzville.) was able to save him from the pig chef. Yoshi's egg hatched in the locker room of the Glitzpit, and him and Mario became a team. They battled thier way to the top, even defeating the champion of the Glitzpit, Rawk Hawk. Later, they together defeated the dreaded Shadow Queen and saved the world from destruction. After this, Yoshi went back to the Glitzpit to keep on defending his title. But after many years of fighting, he retired and moved to Rouge Port. After 3 years of living there, People began to look suprised when they saw Yoshi. Apperantly, Rawk Hawk had spread a terrible rumor saying that Yoshi had died. Yoshi wanted revenge badly, so he murdered the Rawk and spent the next 5 years of his life wandering the world alone. Eventually, he found a place called Yoshi's Island. The Elder of the people, Eldyosh, adopted Yoshi as his third son. Yoshi became the brother of Nick the red yoshi and Darko the blue yoshi. 3 years later, a terrible war broke out between the Koopa people and the Mushroom people. The yoshis sided with the Mushroom Kingdom. Eldyosh led the yoshi army, along with his two brothers, Yesh the blue yoshi and Yoshk the red yoshi. Yesh betrayed them and sided with Bowser. Yosk continued to fight, but was eventually killed. His soul was preserved in what is now the great Yoshi Sword. The war ended, and the Mushroomites just barely claimed victory. Since Eldyosh would never see his brothers again, he broke up the brotherly Triforce that he and his brothers held dear, and he gave the three shards to his children. They became the great Yoshi Dietys, and swore to protect the land from all evildoers. Darka, the terribly evil black yoshi, became angry at this and attempted to plunge the island into the ocean. But Yoshi and his brothers defeated Darka and saved the island. Yoshi now lives peacefully on the island, with his wife Yushi and his son Yoshiko. He has befriended other yoshis over the years, like Dan the yellow yoshi and Alek the pale blue yoshi. He still has many adventures. When he needs to save the world, not only do his brothers help, but he can count on Alek and Dan to help him too. His father, Eldyosh, is still alive to this day, and is presumed to now be 1005 years old. After going to the treehouse, Yoshi will bump, but it's Yesh's one. Yesh tells Yoshi about attacking the Yoshi's Island. Then, Yoshi and Yesh will go into the boat, and they go into the Dune Ruins, a desert-themed world. Yoshi has to fight Prince Goombe using Yesh's steel gun. After 100 quickscopes, Yoshi will throw the gun into Yesh, and quickscoped Yoshi. Abilities Yoshi can flutter jump, shoot eggs and ground pound. Appearances Mario All-Star Sluggers Yoshi and different colors of himself appear in Mario All-Star Sluggers. Yoshi is a team captain, while all the others are team members. When Yoshi is picked for team captain, his team is called the Yoshi Dinos. Their stats are: Yoshi's All-Star Moves are: Flappy Swooper Yoshi appears in Flappy Swooper as a boss of the second world in Story Mode. His attacks consists of throwing eggs, flutter jumping, and ground pounding. Super Mario Smash Bros. Yoshi appears in Super Mario Smash Bros. as a playable fighter. His move set is the same as in Smash 4. Super Mario Exploration Yoshi appears in the TV series, Super Mario Exploration, as one of Mario and Luigi's allies. Gallery. Yoshi And Silver.png Mario & Friends.png Yoshi 2.jpg 51.gif MSOSG Yoshi.png Yoshi MSOG.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Canonicals Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Bosses Category:Flappy Swooper Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Mario All Star Sluggers Category:Super Mario Smash Category:Team Mushroom Members Category:Yoshis